space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians Rules
The world of guardians has many campaign specific rules. Some of wich will be revealed up front others will be revealed as you discover them in the world. Specialties Specialties are limited. Many MysTech technologies don't exist in this world so the related Specialties are obviously unavailable. Augments, for example are not a thing. Magic is secret so while many of the specialties exist it is hard/impossible to find training in some areas of magic. The method of learning new Specialties also differs from other campaigns we have played. They follow the regular rules except for the following exceptions: *'Only Offensive Specialties require a trainer'.' '''Deffensive and Utility Specialties are self taught. Additional Specialties that are not on the starting list below will be introduced over the course of the campaign. Those unlisted Specialties may require a trainer even if they are Utility or Deffensive. PCs cannot train each other in Specialties. *'Deffensive specialties are limited to one per Gate.' Dabbling is costly. Allowed Specialties Specialties Weapons Not every Mystech weapon exists in this world. High tech energy weapons and e-cells and the like only exist in secret government laboratories. Even if you managed to get your hands on one, using it would draw a tremendous amount of scrutiny (think federal agents, anti terrorism task force etc.). 'Guns' are popular as ever and widely available through legal and shady means for anyone with the will and the cash. Being Vancouver, there aren't a lot of MP5s floating around but they are attainable fore a price. Multi weapons and Prototype weapons both exist but with some caveats: #No energy weapons (see above) #No energy shields #No cold weapons 'Ammo' Regular projectile firearms do not automatically have AP. Instead this attribute is based on the rounds fired by the weapon. *Jacketed rounds provide AP (at the normal rate based on weapon size) *Hollow Point Rounds provide PD (Pistols PD1, Riffles PD2 and Cannons PD3) Note that it is illegal to posses jacketed rounds unless you are a member of the military. 'Rune weapons' ' and enchanted weapons are considered rare/unique but they exist as written. The Magic Weapon spell can also be used to make guns into rune weapons. Rune Weapon Guns follow these rules: #The ritual is used to add runes to projectile fire arms. #There is no known way to make Enchanted fire arms #Only fine quality (double book price) basic firearms can be made into Rune Weapons. The Ritual cannot be used on multi weapons or prototype weapons. #Rune guns fire regular ammo. Some special ammo such as Shotgun ammo varieties will stack with the rune bonuses. However powerful and unique ammo types may not. Consult your arbiter for details. Armour This is a Mystech Wide rule change not limited to this campaign but it is worth noting that armour rules and Specialties have undergone some significant changes and might be worth looking over if you are considering going that route. The bullet points are: *Body Armour is now Light or Heavy *Every Stream has at least 1 Utility Specialty that allows characters access to Body Armour *Exo-Systems and Constructs no longer provide Bonus AC or RF (aside from fields) *AC and RF increases come mainly from Specialties. Skills Mystic Skills '''Meditation After 4 hours of meditating Characters regenerate Spent Mystic Points at a rate of 1/hr plus any bonuses they might have from Specialties or other Skills. In addition the character can also shed 1 point of Stress or regenerate an additional 1/MP per level of this skill. Lore Skills 'Angelic Lore' The denizens of heaven follow strict rules and procedures. They have ancient internal societies and complex politics. Ongoing feuds between angelic rivals as well as with the demonic lords of the underworld have filled many tomes lost to the annuls of time. Characters with this skill know some of that stuff. DF14 'Demon Lore' Knowledge of the denizens of hell. The hierarchy of the underworld and general workings of its ecology. This skill also provides some historical knowledge from a terrestrial perspective. DF 14 'Monster Lore' There are many monsters in the world. Some form vast organizations like Demons and Angels but most are solitary predators or small family units and tribes. This Skill covers areas of knowledge pertaining to this vast morass of evil. DF14 'Occult Lore' The great old ones don't care about the new gods and their playthings, They have Their own games and goals, and groupies. If it is wearing robes and making a sacrifice this skill will probably be able to identify the specific cult. DF14 'Small Works Lore' Every tattoo has some lore associated with it. In order to keep the tattoo charged characters must attend to their individual needs. There is a reason why tattooed warriors dance, and bikers ride, and tattooed sailors are called to the sea, the needs of their tattoos must be met. Characters with this skill can maintain upgrades to their Flash and Small Works tattoos. One Upgrade per Tattoo can be maintained at levels 4, 7 and 10. DF 14 'Theological Lore' Knowledge of the practices of earth's major religions, their deities, holidays, major rites etc. This knowledge would include things like how to identify a believer, or a priest and what their places of worship look like. DF14 'Tribal Lore' Knowledge of the ancient stories, language and customs associated with any specific first nations band. DF14 'Undead Lore' There are a multitude of things that have died but for whatever reason have not been able to leave this world. These tortured souls are have unique strengths weaknesses and abilities, and this skill allows some insight into them. DF14 Magic Magic in this campaign is quite different than in other Mystech campaigns we have played. The big difference is that Mystic Points do not regenerate on their own. This has caused magic to evolve a little differently in this world as a result not every Spell is available and some are only usable by certain casters. 'Black Magic' Most magic in the world is black magic. Black magic is paid for with blood offerings. In game terms offerings restore MP. Most start small sacrificing animals but eventually everyone that ventures down the dark magic path falls victim to its dark, powerful allure. The amount of MP restored depends on the size and intellect of the sacrificed offering and weather it was done quickly or as a ritual. Offerings It takes 1 minute to make an offering. The mage utters some mystic words to prime themselves to receive the Mystic energy. Then they slaughter the offering, and anoint themselves with its blood. At which point they are filled with surge of mystic energy. The amount of energy restored depends on the offering: *Small animal - 25% of MP *Medium creature - 50% of MP *Large+ creature - 75% of MP *Sentient Creature - 100% of MP ' Ritual Sacrifice'. If the sacrifice is performed as a ritual (4 hour block) it will fully restore the characters MP. If the sacrifice was a sentient being they will gain a regular MP regeneration rate for a number of days equal to the level of the ritual. 'White Magic' T his is as close to normal Mystech magic as there is in this campaign. There are only a handful of practitioners in the western world, with a few more in Asia and Africa. White magic practitioners use Mystic Meditation to restore their Mystic Points. This requires a 4 hour blocks of meditation to restore their mystic points. For this reason people who use White Magic tend to spend most of their time isolated and alone, deep in meditation. At the end of every Block spent meditating the character will regenerate MP equal to the regular MysTech rate of MP Regeneration (see the Meditation Skill for more details) 'Hexes' One powerful dark magic spell is the hex. To cast a hex the caster must create a Hex Bag. This small bundle of material components is then secreted either on the target or close to where they will spend time. After some time the hex will come to pass. Hexes can be anything from love charms to deadly and gruesome curses. Removing a hex is usually a simple as finding the hex bag and destroying, it but particularly powerful hexes may also require the blessing of a powerful priest, white magic, reversal by the caster or the death of the caster. 'Glyphs' Some Spells can only be cast as Glyphs. A Glyph is a complex magic symbol that must be traced out, sometimes with a specific pigment, and then activated, usually with blood or fire. Using Glyphs saves on MP but the amount of time it takes to write one can often be . . . inconvenient. 'Arcane Devices' Fringe scientists have discovered that occult magical forces are real and can be manipulated using scientific principles. Armed with this knowledge they can build Arcane Devices. These scientific creations can do much to alleviate Mystic costs. 'Available Spells' Not every Spell is available to players. When creating a character and when ever a player gains a new spell of their choice, their choice is limited to the following list: SCHOOL OF CONFLICT SCHOOL OF DECEPTION SCHOOLS OF ELEMENTAL MASTERY SCHOOL OF ENVIROKINESIS SCHOOL OF THE FUNDAMENTAL SCHOOL OF MINIONS SCHOOL OF MYSTIC MANIPULATION SCHOOL OF NECROMANCY SCHOOL OF PERSONAL ENHANCEMENTS SCHOOL OF PROTECTION SCHOOL OF PSIONICS SCHOOL OF TRAVEL SCHOOL OF VITAL SCHOOL OF WEAPONS |}